je veux juste une dernière dance
by mailaka
Summary: P.O.V. Naruto. song-fic. Quand le malheur nous frappe... comment y survivre? trop nul pour les résumer - -.


voisi ma première song fic! disez-moi ce que vous en penser!... je ne sais pas pour vous mais... j'ai réusi a faire pleurer quelqun avec la semaine dernière.! je l'ao écrit avec mon coeur en plus lol! bonne lecture!

mailaka

**

* * *

**

**Dernière dance**

_J'ai longtemps parcouru ton corps_

_Effleurer cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouver de l'or_

_Et même quelque étoile en essuyant ces larmes_

Après tout ça, tout ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai ramener. Tu t'es retourner vers moi. Je t'ai aimer, tu m'as aimer. Nous nous somme retrouver. On a vécu ensemble nos haut et nos bas. On a vécu joies, peines, amours, déchirures.

_Et j'ai apprit par cœur la pureté de ces formes_

_Parfois je les dessines encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

On a passer des nuits complètement magique. Coller l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ce partageant les rôles. J'ai vu ton corps, tu a vu le mien, souvent. Il y avait maintenant un nous et ce nous était parfait. Nous étions bien, ensemble.

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, que rien ne change. Que les temps heureux et plein de paix soit ici à tout jamais. Vivre avec toi pour toujours, peu importe les jugements des habitants et des ninjas. Rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, dans notre paradis.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche à traversée ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui ce garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Mon masque est tombé devant toi, depuis ton retour tu as toujours su le traverser. J'ai eu confiance en toi et tu as eu confiance en moi. Nous somme parti en mission avec Sakura et Kakashi. Ça n'aurais jamais dû arriver mais, par ma faute ce l'ai

_Et je connaît l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir qu'elle ce prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Autour de nous, tout n'est que désolation. Le reste de la team nous regarde. Nous somme dans un grand cratère que j'ai moi-même créé en voulant les tuer. Madara, Zetsu. Voyez ce qu'il est arriver, à vous, à lui. Tout ça pour accomplir « l'œil de lune »… quelle foutaisse tout ça.

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

Tout est à cause de moi, tout reposait sur moi, ça aurai dû être moi à ta place. Akatsuki me voulais, moi!. J'ai fais souffrir les gens autour de moi avec cette histoire. Si tu savais comme je m'en veut. Tu m'est vitale, que vais-je faire maintenant?

_Je peut mourir demain_

_Ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçus de ces main_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Tu m'as rendu heureux, aimant de la vie. On ce rend compte de ce qu'on avait quand on le perd. J'aurais tellement voulu te le dire. « toute ma vie tu hantait mon regard, tu m'as donné la force de continuer, jour après jour, tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres et de la haine des autre… je t'aime »… Je crois que je l'ai dit tout haut mais, qu'elle importance?

_Et je l'ai vue partir_

_Sans rien dire_

_Il faillais seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci_

_D'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Maintenant tu repose dans mes bras. Tu entend mes paroles et m'adresse un de tes sourire que tu me réserve. Je te sers encore plus dans mes bras. Tu est plus blanc qu'à l'habitude, tu perd du sang, trop même. Tu me regarde dans mes yeux et laisse échapper une larme. Les mien y sont déjà tremper.

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière dance_

Tes yeux se voile doucement d'un léger filet blanc. Je m'approche de ton visage et te donne notre dernier baiser… emplit d'amour et de ton souvenir. Tu me murmure tes dernier mots à mon oreille « continue… ton rêve pour moi… je veillerai sur toi… toujours… je t'aime… » Tu retombe dans mes bras. La vie te quitte. « au revoir ». « je t'aime aussi… sasuke… »


End file.
